vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Astaroth (Tokyo Babel)
Summary Astaroth is the Crowned Prince of Hell, as well as the founder of Tokyo Babel and Pandora. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Astaroth, Istar Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Demon, Goddess, Fallen Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5 previously; Demons can't die from natural causes, can regenerate from fatal wounds, and before the Divine Calamity occurred, like angels, transcended the concept of death on a fundamental level, and wouldn't die permanently even when killed with the concept of death itself Camael's Executioner Blade), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Before the events of the Divine Calamity where countless parallel worlds were destroyed and Hell was flooded, demons like angels were eternal beings who couldn't permanently die, contrasted to angels whose souls returned to Heaven, their souls likely returned to Hell and they would be reborn), Can create tiny black holes which absorb all matter, Animal Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Summoning, Water Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can tear through space), Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can transmute souls), Homing Attack, Martial Arts, Acid Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Data Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Belial's raison d'etre had no effect on him), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Metatron drawing the harbringer of ash which causes a thousand people who see it to die), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by the clash between his own attack and Metatron's attack which turned everything including space into ash, which resulted in the creation of a tiny black hole), Matter Manipulation (The tiny black hole created by his and Metatron's attack which absorbed all matter had no effect on him), and Conceptual Manipulation (Comparable to Uriel who could resist Camael's Executioner Blade which is the crystallization of the concept of death and can kill anyone regardless of whether they are immortal or not. Uriel couldn't die unless he received a fatal wound, while against ordinary opponents even just a single graze resulted in instantaneous death) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to Tendou Setsuna) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Setsuna) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Monochrome One:' A bow formed from Astaroth's raison d'etre, it can fire white and black arrows. The white arrows have the ability to tear down and demolish everything including space, while the black arrows can transmute souls, allowing him to make whoever it touches his slave or turn them into something tainted and inhuman by tearing through their soul. *'Mushussu:' Astaroth's helix sword, it is the incarnate of Mushussu, a dragon that guarded the gates of ishtar in the ancient metropolis of Babylon. It is said to harbor flames so hot they could thaw the ancient ice of the southern pole in mere seconds. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raison d'etre:' Raison d'etre is a concept that can rewrite the very laws of the world. Astaroth's raison d'etre creates a monochrome world in which he alters reality so any attacks which carry killing intent are negated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acid Users Category:Angels Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users